Generally, a so-called venetian blind having a multiplicity of horizontally extending blades arranged one over another in vertically spaced relation to each other has widely been employed on a window of a room or the like in order to keep off the sun. In such blind, the dust and nicotine of tobacco are apt to adhere to the surfaces of the respective blades so that the blind is promptly contaminated. However, the blind is so constructed as to be extremely difficult to be washed, because each blade is not fixedly mounted in order and because each blade has flexibility.
Because of the above reason, washing of the blind is conventionally a hand-washing or hand-scrubbing operation in which gloves are worn and detergent or the like is applied to the gloves for wiping off both sides of each blade. Accordingly, the washing operation is extremely inefficient, and there is the possibility that the blades may be damaged during the washing. Accordingly, treatments of the blind such as cleaning, washing and the like are not infrequently carried out.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a novel blind washing apparatus capable of automatically washing the above-described blind without relying upon troublesome manual operation.